A solar battery module is attracting attention as one suitable for utilization of renewable energy and its widespread use is progressing.
In general, a solar battery module contains a light-receiving-surface protective material made of glass, a solar battery device, a sealing sheet and a back sheet, and has a structure in which solar battery device is laminated via the sealing sheet between the light receiving surface protective material made of glass and the back sheet. As the sealing sheet, a sheet made of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer or an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer is used. For functional stabilization of a solar battery module, an improvement in the insulation property of a sealing sheet is recently required, and for example, Patent document 1 discloses a solar battery sealing material containing an ethylene copolymer having specific melt flow rate, specific density and specific shore A hardness.